


Protect & Serve

by kittenwrath



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Caretaking, Consensual Sex, F/M, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: “It’s okay” I heard Morty say from behind me, placing his hand on my shoulder once again.  He sounded calm and lucid which immediately took me aback. “I’m not the Morty you think I am.  But, I’ve been watching you and I’m very impressed with the dedication you’ve shown to the Morty of this dimension.  We could really use someone with your type of character on the Citadel to help other wayward Mortys.”A year later, I found myself standing outside of a run down, abandoned building in the middle of what the locals called ‘Morty Town’, waiting for my mandated and mandatory Citadel Police Department escort.**Tags will be updated as the story progresses.**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. @lolliequinn on Tumblr gave me the inspiration for this Cop Rick x Reader fic. This first chapter contains a good bit of the Reader’s back story and, yes, this will be another multi-chapter affair. (Although, it won’t be nearly as long as Assimilation. You’re welcome, lol.) Anyway, without further delay–

I met my first Morty a year and a half ago.  I had been brought in to assist with an initial evaluation at the group home he was assigned to three weeks after his entire family had disappeared.  The exact circumstances that led to the disappearance were hazy at best and all anyone could seem to get from the poor boy is that his grandfather was the ultimate culprit.  Every other detail Morty begrudgingly divulged seemed ripped from a fever dream; talk of portals, interdimensional travel, alien worlds, alternate realities, infinite versions of not only himself but of nearly every person in existence.  Yeah, I had seen more than my share of cheesy science fiction films, but none were ever as descriptive or – dare I say – believable as what poured from Morty Smith’s mouth.

Eventually, he was diagnosed as a paranoid schizophrenic and was put on so many medications that he soon became just a shell of a boy.  I continued to see him on a regular schedule; no less than once a week.  When he wasn’t drugged up into a near catatonic state, he seemed happy to see me.  I would try my best to get to the truth of what happened to him and his family, but he would either constantly change the subject or tell the same story he’d asserted time and time again.  After several months of this, I changed my tactic and just tried to be a friend to him.  I would show up to our weekly appointments with games, candy, and junk food and spend our allotted hour trying my best to go over his personal goals which consisted of relaxation techniques, educational milestones, and socialization.  He was a sweet boy and I felt him growing on me as the months passed.  And, even though his trauma was severe, I could see the curious, fun loving side of him hiding just underneath.  

Then, one day, he was gone.   

I’d arrived to the group home at the same day and time as I usually did, expecting to see him either in his room or in the common area playing video games. But, when I checked in with the receptionist, she told me to take a seat and the director of the home would be by to fetch me shortly. 

“I’m sorry to be the one to inform you, but Morty Smith was claimed by a relative last week, right after your last visit” the director said when we were securely behind the closed door of his office. 

“How is that possible?  It says in his chart that he has no other family.  He’s essentially an orphan.”  I opened his chart and began scanning through the information for what felt like the millionth time since he’d been assigned to me just shy of 6 months earlier. 

“A man showed up claiming to be his grandfather’s twin brother.  After searching through family records, we confirmed his story.”

“Okay” I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.  “But that still doesn’t explain how this man was able to just take Morty and stroll away with him. Morty was court ordered to this home.  There would  _have_  to be another court hearing to determine if that man was even fit to care for Morty, given his serious diagnosis!”  I was beginning to raise my voice in ire as I continued to explain my position.  There was no way any of this could be possible just from a legal standpoint alone, not to mention an ethical standpoint. 

The director just blinked at me and gave the same speech he’d given seconds earlier. It was like he was in some type of trance and any countering argument or insistence of further information was swiftly knocked down. 

“Fine” I said, standing from my chair to prepare to leave.  “Then I have no choice but to report this to the state’s child protective services.  I have a duty to Morty as his case worker to make sure he is cared for and safe and I have not been given the proper assurances or required documentation.  I’m also going to note in my report that you, personally, have neglected your professional duties as the director of this facility.”  And, with that, I left. 

When I made it to the sanctuary of my car, I couldn’t stop the tears that stung my eyes and leaked down my cheeks.  It was a blessing but also a curse that I had a personal conviction to care for children such as Morty. I didn’t know if I would ever find out what happened to him, but I swore to myself – and to him – that I would try my best.

However, when I finally got home that evening, I was shocked to find him sitting on my living room couch.   

“Morty!  What the hell?!” I screamed, startled.  I dropped my bags on the floor to quickly close the distance between us and kneel directly in front of him.  How did he get in here?  How did he even know where I lived?

The first thing that struck me is that he looked…  _different_.  He had put on weight – no longer the bone thin boy who hardly ate during meal times – and was dressed in a suit and tie.  His hair was slicked back and he no longer sported dark circles under his eyes.  He looked like a normal teenage boy dressed up for a junior high school dance. 

He didn’t speak. At least, not at first.  He only placed a hand on my shoulder with a calm smile and turned his head in the direction of my dining room where a man sat in one of the chairs.  He was dressed in some type of guard uniform and looked eerily familiar.

“What’s going on here, Morty?  I was at the group home today and they said you were released to your grandfather’s twin brother.”  And, that’s when it hit me.  The man sitting in my dining room looked identical to the photos I’d seen in Morty’s file of his grandfather, Rick Sanchez. “Is that him?” I asked.  Then, leaning closer and lowering my voice, I asked, “Or is that Rick?”

Regardless of how discrete I had tried to be, the man had obviously heard me as he quickly rose from his seat and began to approach Morty and I. Instinctively, I shifted my crouched position so that my body was completely in front of Morty, attempting to shield him from any harm the man may try to inflict. 

“It’s okay” I heard Morty say from behind me, placing his hand on my shoulder once again.  He sounded calm and lucid which immediately took me aback. “I’m not the Morty you think I am.  But, I’ve been watching you and I’m very impressed with the dedication you’ve shown to the Morty of this dimension.  We could really use someone with your type of character on the Citadel to help other wayward Mortys.”

At this point, I was completely speechless and felt my stomach drop to my toes.  Morty –  _my Morty_  – had spoken of the Citadel many times during his, what I assumed to be, psychotic ramblings.  Could it have all been true? No, it couldn’t be…

The man dressed in the guard uniform was now standing directly in front of me and was offering his leather gloved hand.  Seemingly running on autopilot, I took it and allowed him to pull me to my feet and slightly away from Morty.  Then, I heard the flush of a toilet and whipped my head toward my bathroom as it opened to reveal Morty –  _another Morty_. This one was dressed in a white button down oxford shirt and black slacks and was carrying a briefcase.  Around his neck, there was an ID badge that read –

Morty Smith N-1519 – Personal Assistant to the President

“Mr. President –” the other Morty began, looking at his watch, “– we need to get back soon. You have a speech in two hours and you must prepare.”

Morty –  _President Morty?_  – nodded and turned his attention back to me.  “The Morty from this dimension is fine, by the way.  We took him to the Citadel last week.  You’re more than welcome to see him, if you decide to join us.  So, what do you say?”

———-

A year later, I found myself standing outside of a run down, abandoned building in the middle of what the locals called ‘Morty Town’, waiting for my mandated  _and_  mandatory Citadel Police Department escort.  As I flipped through the files of each Morty suspected to be squatting in the building, my mind began to wonder back to that night, when my life was flipped upside down.  As I stood here now, I didn’t regret my decision to move to the Citadel.  It was actually very easy to leave my old life behind considering most of my family lived on the other side of the country and I didn’t have many friends to speak of since I was a self proclaimed workaholic.  Once I had agreed, President Morty gave me 2 weeks to settle things in my home dimension before sending his assistant and the guard back to fetch me.  He then gave me an additional 2 weeks to acclimate myself to Citadel life, which was decidedly more difficult. 

Mortys and Ricks. Ricks and Mortys.  Everywhere.   

I’d never met a Rick before that night in my apartment.  But, being thrown into an entire space station full of them was very unsettling.  Mostly because they were all exactly alike but incredibly different.  It was an oxymoron of there ever was one and I fumbled through the nuances of daily life among them.   

Getting used to the throngs of Mortys was just as difficult, which is something I  _should_ have expected.  Thousand and thousands of 14 year old boys stuck in the middle of space with almost no females – of course it was an adjustment, to say least.  Despite the constant giggling, red faces, and awkward flirting, most of them were joys to work with – except for the ones that weren’t.  But, those were different stories in and of themselves and the main reason I was recruited and voluntarily gave up my life on earth to come here. 

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when I heard the crunch of tires on the gravel covered asphalt and turned my body to face the police cruiser as it approached and parked just behind my car.   

“Hello, Officer Sanchez” I greeted with a smile as he stepped out of the cruiser and adjusted his utility belt.  He gave me a small smile in return as he strolled toward me with his hands in his pockets.   

“Just call me –”

“Just call you Rick” I cut in, smiling wider.  We played this game almost every time he was required to meet me for what was mandated as a ‘risky’ assignment and somehow, it hadn’t gotten old.  At least, not for me.

“One cream, no sugar” I said, plucking a cup of coffee from the drink holder on the roof of my car to hand to him.   

“Uh, thanks.  You didn’t have to –”

“I know” I said, cutting him off again.  I seemed to do that an awful lot and it sent a frustrated blush to my cheeks every time.  “Just consider it a ‘thank you’, okay?  I know it’s your job to come assist me with these visits but I appreciate it nonetheless.”

He only nodded in response as he took the cup from my outstretched hand, his fingers lightly brushing mine in the process.  Immediately, my neck and cheeks flushed anew. 

Damn it. 

As much as I hated to admit it, I had been harboring a crush on Officer Sanchez for most of the year I’d been here.  The first time I found out that I was required to take a police escort on ‘risky’ visits, I had been offended.  I was a seasoned professional at that point and knew how to take care of myself in iffy situations.  I had even taken self defense classes and carried mace on me at all times.  I tried arguing this point with my boss, another Rick, and even went to President Morty myself, but it was hopeless.   

“ _You’re the best we’ve got.  Most of the Mortys trust you but you know first hand that some of them have been traumatized well beyond trusting anyone.  This is for your own safety.”_   He then left me standing in the waiting room outside his office, frustrated and determined to make miserable any officer who was unlucky enough to be stuck with me.  What an absolute brat I had been. 

“What – what do we got?” Rick asked me, taking a sip of his coffee and leaning casually against the side of my car. 

“Um – looks like four Mortys are squatting in this building.  All of them are presumed to have been caught up in the unsanctioned Pocket Mortys ring and are most likely still chipped” I replied, flipping through the files to try to familiarize myself with each Morty’s individual look.   

“Yep” he said, sitting the coffee back on the hood of my car to check his utility belt.  He pulled out a taser and handed it to me.  “Take this.”

“Rick, you know I can’t –”

“Just – just take it” he interrupted, grabbing my hand and thrusting the weapon into my open palm.   

I relented with a sigh and shoved it in the back pocket of my jeans before pulling an elastic band from the opposite pocket.  I then proceeded to tie my hair up into a tight bun, remove my earrings and other jewelry, and pull the belt from the loops of my jeans.  I’d worked with troubled kids long enough to know that the first rule of thumb is to never give them something to grab on to.   

After throwing the jewelry and belt into my car, I took a huge gulp from my coffee and dumped the remainder on the asphalt.   

“Ready?” he asked, removing his sunglasses and tucking them into his pocket so I could finally see his breathtaking brown eyes.

“Yeah.  Let’s get this over with.”


	2. Chapter 2

The moment I crossed the threshold of the abandoned building, I knew something was…  _off_.  

It was an old apartment building that had obviously seen better days.  The smell of mildew and mold hung thick in the air and I could hear the sound of dripping water from somewhere nearby.  Based on what little information I had on the building, I knew it would be no small feat to locate the Mortys.  Odds were they were huddled up somewhere – bonded together by the chips of the same Rick.  But, I couldn’t dismiss the possibility that they could ambush me from all sides.  

Standing still in the middle of the dingy foyer, I heard the click of Officer Sanchez’s shoes on the scuffed linoleum tile.  I opened my mouth to speak, but he held up one hand in a bid to keep me silent as he cocked his head to the side and listened intently for any sign of movement. After several moments, he pulled and began to fiddle with a foreign device from his utility belt. 

“What’s that?” I asked, instantly curious.  The device resembled a tablet of some sort and had several icons displayed on the screen.  

“It’s a Morty Pad” he replied, tapping on one particular icon that opened to reveal an endless line of code.  Quickly, Rick’s fingers tapped away on the display’s keyboard, changing sections of the code seemingly at random.  I’d heard of Morty Pads but only had a basic understanding of their purpose. “I-I-I’ve figured out a way to hack them to track any manipulator chip.”

Stepping closer and peering over his shoulder, I watched as the screen’s display flashed several times before resetting to the original home screen – only now there was a tracking icon in the bottom right corner.  Tapping the new icon, he explained further, “Now it’ll locate all Morty manipulator chips within a – uh – a 10 mile radius.”  And, sure enough, five manipulator chips popped up in the exact location of the building we were inside – all linked to a Rick from dimension K-518.

“Wait a second –” I started, pointing toward the screen, “–  _five_ manipulator chips?  I’m only searching for four.”  This new development set me on edge.  Why hadn’t the fifth Morty been identified among the group previously?  

A clatter that sounded like it had come from the floor above caught our attention and Rick suddenly went into full on cop mode, grabbing my arm and thrusting me behind him as he tucked the Morty Pad back into his utility belt and pulled his gun. I felt myself flush at the visual of his wide leg stance as he pointed the gun in the direction of a nearby door labeled ‘stairway’.

“Stay back” he said as he slowly crept toward the door.  The clatter arose again, only louder, and I flinched.

“Rick, they’re just kids.  Is the gun really necessary?”  I knew he was only following his training, but the idea of the Mortys having a gun pointed in their faces didn’t sit well with me.  He took a quick glance back at me before continuing toward the door as before. “They’re probably scared to death as it is.  How about I go up by myself first, just to check it out?”

“You – you’ve gotta be kidding” he said as he reached the stairway door.  “Do you even realize how dangerous those Mortys can be?”

“I’ve been a case worker for over a decade, so yeah, I know how dangerous  _any_  person can be” I replied, rolling my eyes.  

He sighed and relaxed his stance only a bit, realizing that I was bound and determined to be a hard ass.  “I – I’ll be right behind you” he offered in compromise.  I only nodded and bypassed him to enter the stairway and climb my way up.

The second floor of the building contained a long corridor with apartment doors on each side.  Each door was close enough to the next to assume that the apartments were no larger than studio size which also meant that there were more places for the Mortys to hide than I had anticipated.  Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, I turned back toward Rick who had already removed the Morty Pad from his belt to attempt to locate their exact location by zooming in on a map.  

“It – uh – it looks like they’re further down.  Probably in one of the last four apartments” he confirmed.  Taking a deep breath, I inched my way down the hall until Rick tapped my shoulder from behind, indicating that we’d reached the general area.  “Don’t shut the door behind you” he warned as I turned the knob and slowly cracked it open.

The apartment was pitch black which was suspiciously odd considering it was a sunny day and the outer walls of the building were covered in large windows. Cracking the door open further, light began to leak through from the hall to reveal dark blackout curtains covering each window in this particular apartment.  Waving off Rick as he poked what felt like the blunt head of a flashlight against my lower back, I tentatively stepped inside and tried to adjust my eyes to the darkness.  

“Morty?” I called, keeping my tone light and friendly.  “ _Mortys?_   It’s okay, you can come out.  I’m here to help you.”

Silence.

“I know you’re all probably scared but I promise I won’t hurt you.”

“What – w-w-what about the pig?” I heard a small voice call from the darkness.  Several other voices rose in a chorus of harsh whispers that I couldn’t quite understand.  I whipped my head in the direction I thought they had come from, squinting my eyes.  

“He won’t hurt you either” I said, stepping into the darkness further.  “None of you.”

“Bullshit!” the voice called again, though I couldn’t be sure if it was the same one that had spoken prior.  “He’s a – he’s a Rick!”  There was shuffling and footsteps in the darkness, indicating that the Mortys were splitting up to cover all sides of the small, dark room.  Out of the corner of my eye, I caught the flash of one as he ran through the strip of light coming from the hall.  

“Okay. I get it” I said, attempting to quell their fears.  “I’ll make him wait outside if you all agree to just talk to me.”

“NO!” Rick harshly whispered in my ear, digging the flashlight into my back even harder as he pushed himself forward.  I reached behind me to yank the flashlight from his hand but ignored him otherwise.

“He’s going to shut the door and then I’m going to turn on my flashlight so I can see you.  Alright?” The sound of scurrying footsteps erupted again and I felt like I was in the middle of a game of musical chairs where I knew I’d be the odd man out.

“What the fu–” I heard Rick growl as I bumped him back with my hip, pulled the door shut and locked the knob before clicking the flashlight to life.

The blinding bright beam of light seemed to cut through the pitch black like a knife as I slowly passed it through the room.  When it landed on a Morty huddled in a corner behind a floor lamp, I lowered the beam slightly so it wasn’t shining directly in his eyes and slowly approached. Behind me, the doorknob jiggled as Rick called my name.

“God damn it! Open – unlock the door!”

“Just ignore him” I cooed, reaching my hand out as I got closer.  “How long have you been here?  Where’s the Rick that chipped you?”  The Morty only seemed to fold in on himself tighter and the beam of light glinted off the manipulator chip embedded securely in his neck.  Of course.  Only the worst types of Ricks chipped Mortys in places where removal almost certainly meant death.

The jiggling of the knob abruptly stopped as Rick began to pound the door, most likely trying to kick it open.  I hadn’t locked the deadbolt, so I knew it was only a matter of time before he barged in and ruined my chance to gain the Mortys’ trust.  

“Now!   _Do it now!_ ” I heard a Morty yell from behind me.  When I whipped my head and flashlight around to try to locate him, something pushed me from my right side.  Not expecting it, I tumbled to the floor, banging my hip on the hard wood with a cracking thud and lost my grip on the flashlight.  Groaning, I watched as the beam rolled across the floor, illuminating four sets of feet before it settled against the far wall – well out of my reach.  “Ah, jeez!” the Morty in the corner cried.  “Do we – do we have to  _hurt_ her?  She seems nice, ya know.”  Before any of the other Mortys could reply, Rick successfully kicked the door in and rushed the room, sweeping the beam of another flashlight until it landed on the group of Mortys looming over me.

“Don’t!” I yelled when I saw Rick raise the flashlight and his gun level to his face, taking aim.  “They’re just scared!”  For a brief second, I considered removing the taser from my back pocket but quickly felt ashamed.  These were  _children_.

“Ah, man. What – w-w-what do we do now?” the Morty in the corner whined, hiding his face in his hands.  

“Back up!” Rick warned, his gun still aimed on the four who had ambushed me.  Two of them turned toward him while the other two squatted to my level and began pulling me along the hardwood floor into the darkness.  

“STOP!” Rick shouted, moving forward even as the two Mortys not dragging me away blocked his path.  

“We’re keeping her” one of them said.  “We – w-w-we know who she is.  She’ll take care of us.”

“She’s too good for a Rick” the other said.  From my new place in the darkness, I could see the beam of Rick’s flashlight shaking when he pushed past them in search of me before it swirled through the air as he gracelessly tumbled to the ground.  

“I did it, guys!  I-I-I tripped him!” the Morty from the corner called in triumph.  I struggled to stand but the two Mortys who had dragged me away had pinned my arms and legs.  

“Rick, don’t hurt them!” I called through the sounds of his grunts as he also struggled against the three other Mortys.  Suddenly, I felt hands groping my ass and I yelped.  “Hey, stop that!” I admonished, not entirely surprised the hormones of teenage boys couldn’t be quelled – even at gunpoint.  However, I  _was_  surprised when I felt something slip from my back pocket seconds before the taser sparked to life with an electric hum.

“I’m really sorry” the Morty holding down my legs said as I felt him lean over my body to press the taser to the back of my neck.

The pain was immediate and intense – like nothing I had ever felt before; the electric current seizing every muscle in my body until I was rigid as a board. Faintly, I could hear Rick’s roaring voice as jolt after jolt ripped through my body.  

“How long do I do it for?” the Morty tasing me asked the other holding down my arms.  

“Until she passes out!”

And, seconds later, the blackness of the room mingled with the blackness of unconsciousness.

 

**_To be continued…_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you can relate to the Reader at the end. *Raises hand so fast I dislocate my shoulder*

_WAKE UP_ , my mind screamed seconds before I jolted upright with a gasp.  Opening my eyes, it took me a few seconds to process my surroundings. I was in a hospital bed in what appeared to be an emergency room.  There was a privacy curtain circled around the bed but I could just make out the shadows of people walking past.  When one shadow in particular came to stop toward the foot of the bed, I spoke up.

“Um, hello?”

The figure walked to the side of the bed and tentatively pulled the curtain back to peek inside.  It was a Morty wearing hospital scrubs, which didn’t surprise me considering the height of the shadow.

“Oh, you’re awake!” he said with a huge smile.  No more than a second later, I heard the clicking of Officer Sanchez’s shoes as he approached and forcefully ripped the curtain back.  The look on his face was what I could only describe as a mixture of anger, annoyance, and relief.  Turning toward him, I winced at the acute ache and burning sensation coming from the back of my neck.

“That’s the taser burn” the ER Morty said, coming closer to the bed.  He motioned for me to lean forward, to which I obeyed, so he had a clear visual.  “It’s bandaged up so it won’t get infected but I should change it soon.  It’s a pretty bad one.  I’ll be right back.”  Then he was scurrying away to, presumably, fetch a new bandage.  I hoped he’d bring some good pain killers, too.

Turning my attention back to Rick, I pinched my brow at his rigid, crossed armed stance. He was clearly upset which was something I had honestly never witnessed before.

“What happened?” I croaked, trying to piece the events together in my mind.

“You fucked up” he curtly replied.  His unibrow was furrowed deep and his jaw was set in a manner that indicated that he’d been grinding his teeth.  He looked sexy as hell.

“What else is new?” I joked with a weak laugh, trying to lighten the mood.  It didn’t work.  But, my memory was firming up and I winced again as I shifted on the bed. My hip was killing me – because I fell. No – because I was pushed.  I raised a hand to the back of my neck and gently ran the pads of my fingers across the gauze bandage.  I _had_ been tased – by one of the Mortys.

“Where are they?” I asked, swinging my legs off the side of the bed.  “The Mortys?”

“No” Rick said, stepping forward to prevent me from standing.  He pointed back toward the bed and I suddenly felt like a little girl who had been caught sneaking cookies in the middle of the night.  But, just then, the ER Morty returned and ushered me from the bed to sit on a nearby stool so that he could easily change the bandage on my neck.  Limping slightly from the pain in my hip, I gingerly lowered myself until my ass made contact with the padded cushion.  Behind me, I could hear him snapping fresh latex gloves on his hands before rustling around with his supplies.  Very gently, he pulled the bandage off and I could feel a rush of cool air hit the surface of the burn, making me shiver.

“This, um – is gonna sting” he said with a worried tone as he pressed a pad saturated with some type of antiseptic to the burn.  And, it did – like a motherfucker.

“Shit” I hissed, tears pricking my eyes.  I clamped my hands on my knees to keep from spontaneously smacking him from behind.

“I’m sorry” he said and I felt a wave of affection wash over me.  Most Mortys were such kind and caring boys and I sometimes needed a reminder; especially after recent events.

Carefully, he bandaged me back up and I turned on the stool to face him as he peeled the gloves from his hands and tossed them in the trash.  

“Thank you, Morty” I said with a smile I hoped was reassuring.

“Um – yeah” he blushed.  “Just use this solution to clean the burn three times a day and keep it covered for at least a week.  It should be okay.”  I nodded in agreement as he put the supplies in a plastic hospital bag for me and then trotted away.

Rick refused to speak to me for the remainder of the time I was there – only sat on the stool and stared at his phone as throngs of other Ricks and Mortys filtered in and out of the ER.  Eventually, one of the doctor Ricks examined me quickly before presenting me with discharge paperwork.

“Can you drop me off at my car?” I asked Rick as we exited the hospital into the cool night air.  I was feeling anxious not knowing what had ultimately happened to the five chipped Mortys but didn’t want to aggravate him further.  I figured I’d find out all the details when my boss reamed me out in the morning.

“It’s already been towed to your place” he said, taking large strides with his incredibly long legs – arms swinging at his sides as he refused to look at me.

“ _Okaaay_ ” I replied as I struggled to keep up due to my aching hip.  Thank god the doctor had scribbled out a prescription for something to ease the pain before basically shoving me out the door.  “I guess I’ll get a cab or something.”

“Ah, don’t be – s-s-since when are you so stupid?”

Okay, he wasn’t just aggravated.  I’d never heard _him –_ this particular Rick – speak to me or anyone else in such a harsh manner.  He was pissed.

After practically shoving me into the passenger side of his cruiser, we sat in complete silence until he pulled into the parking lot of a drug store.  I was surprised, considering his cold demeanor,  but didn’t complain because the dull ache in my hip and neck had intensified ten fold. And, as I hobbled through the store to the pharmacy, he remained close on my heels – a welcome presence since the Rick behind the pharmacy counter didn’t waste precious time with his usual cheesy flirting.  I got my pills in record time and Officer Sanchez escorted me from the store and drove me the rest of the way home.

When we pulled up to my complex, I spotted my car in one of the front spaces and groaned when I realized that I didn’t have my keys – to my car or to my condo.

“Here” Rick said, digging around in the pocket of his uniform to pull them out.  He must have gotten them from me at some point while I was in the hospital and I was so relieved I could have kissed him.  Well – I could have kissed him regardless, but that was beside the point.

When I exited the cruiser, Rick followed and continued to do so as I began to hobble to my car.  About three slow steps in, I gasped when I felt an arm close around my waist and steady me on my feet.  

“That asshole should – should’ve given you some damn crutches” Rick mumbled under his breath as he gently coaxed me along.  

“I’ll be fine once I take these magic pills” I joked, shaking the bottle like a maraca. He didn’t laugh.  

Unlocking my car, I grabbed my bag containing my laptop and files before fishing around inside to find my phone and then groaned again when the display lit up with literally dozens of missed calls and texts from my boss. Leaning against the side of my car, I tapped the last voicemail I’d received from him and braced myself.

_“What the actual FUCK?!  I’m assuming you don’t have your phone since the cop called to report what happened.  Oh, and – and – and President Morty stopped by.  Yeah, you heard me, princess.  The fucking President!  He says you can’t come back until he sees you.  Niiice work, baby doll!”_

Welp…

With a deep sigh, I deleted the voicemail along with the 6 others sitting in queue prior to it.  The text messages were just more of the same so I locked my phone and slipped it in my back pocket.  Taking a glance up at Rick, I noticed that his features had softened a bit.  No doubt, he’d heard every shouted word of the voicemail even though the receiver was pressed firmly to my ear.

“Come on” he said, reaching for my bag.  Without protest, I handed it over and allowed him to wrap his arm around my waist once more and guide me into the building while I tried to ignore the butterflies fluttering wildly in my stomach.

———-

I slumped against the door jamb and Rick dropped my bag with a thump when we crossed the threshold of my condo.  

It was completely trashed.  

“What the _fuuuck_ ” I whined, the high from being so physically close to Rick completely washed away.

“Just – j-just stay here while I search the place” he said, resuming sexy cop mode. I only whined again in response and slumped further down the jamb until my ass hit the hardwood.  I was exhausted and in pain and just _couldn’t_ anymore.  From my place on the floor, I watched as Rick crept from room to room until he finished his search and helped me to stand.  

“No one’s here” he started with flushed cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck.  “But – uh – your bedroom is the worst.”

“Oh?” I asked, wondering how much worse it could be considering that the living room and kitchen looked like a tornado had ripped through.  Limping to the kitchen, I wrestled with the prescription bottle, turned on the faucet, tossed two pills in my mouth and dipped my head to drink directly from the stream.  I knew this night would just continue to get shittier and absolutely needed something to not only dull the pain but my senses.  

As I made my way to the hall leading to my bedroom, Rick cleared his throat and said, “I-I-I – uh – I’ll stay here.  Un – unless y-y-you need help.”  The signature stutter that most Rick’s sported was thicker than ever and the pink coloring his cheeks made me nervous.

_Please, god, have mercy on me_ , I silently prayed as the sinking realization of what I suspected he may have witnessed made me feel woozy.  Giving him a thumbs-up to confirm that I could make it on my own, I slowly crept down the hall and rounded the corner to my bedroom.

“Well – fuck you, god” I whispered to myself when my fears were realized.  

Every stitch of my clothing had been pulled from the closet and dresser and tossed around the room haphazardly, including my lingerie.  There was even a red lace push-up bra dangling from the ceiling fan. However, this was child’s play compared to what was on full display in the middle of the room.

The mattress of my bed had been pushed off and was lying on its side, against the wall, leaving the top of the box spring exposed – along with every single one of my sex toys arranged in the shape of a heart.  Scrubbing a hand down my face, I couldn’t help but laugh at the utter irony of the situation – living on a space station that was 98% occupied by dick yet owning an obscene amount of vibrators and dildos.  Obviously, this irony wasn’t lost on my guest either considering the little love note he had smeared on my bedroom wall in what appeared to be chocolate sauce but probably wasn’t.

_“bounce on some real dick you fuckin prude”_

Hearing a floorboard creak behind me, I jumped in surprise and quickly blocked the doorway with my body before Rick could get another eye full of my master collection.

“Sorry” he croaked, rubbing the back of his neck again.  I felt my face and neck flush in humiliation as I shuffled from the room and shut the door behind me.  “I – um – called this in.  Just – just so there’s a record.  I-I-I’ll write up an official report in the morning.”

“Thanks” I said, lowering my eyes to the floor.  This had to be the most embarrassing moment of my entire life and all I wanted to do was press my body into the wall until I became a part of it – until I was nothing more but a flat, lifeless rendition of the disgusting woman who had hundreds of dollars of sex toys stashed in her closet.  

“You can’t stay here” he said suddenly, pulling me from my pity party.  “Who – whoever it was may come back.”

“Um, yeah” I agreed.  “There’s a hotel down the block that probably has –”

“Y-y-you can stay with me” he interrupted.  Even though I was completely taken aback, I didn’t have the will to go through the game of polite refusal.  Whether I wanted to admit it or not, I was frightened by the scene in my condo and wondered why I was targeted.  Did this have something to do with the chipped Mortys?  Knowing that I wouldn’t feel truly safe anywhere else, I agreed – also figuring that he probably wouldn’t have offered if he was under the impression that I was a _complete_ deviant.  

“Okay. Good.”  He smiled slightly and raked a hand through his spiky hair. “I– I’ll wait – l-let you, um…” He gestured toward my bedroom door, letting the statement hang before abruptly retreating to the living room.

 

**_To be continued…_ **


	4. Chapter 4

Once I was sure that Rick was fully out of range of my bedroom, I re-entered with a heavy sigh, locking the door behind me.  If he were any other Rick on the Citadel, he wouldn’t have hesitated ripping into me – making fun of me until I was on the verge of tears.  Officer Sanchez, however, wasn’t the average Rick. At least, from my personal observation.

Taking in the scene once more, I didn’t even want to think about what could be smeared on my bedroom wall at the moment.  Since Rick called the – _What? Break in? Robbery?–_ in, I doubted that any other officer would need to enter the apartment.  There was also no doubt in my mind that this act of vandalism was performed at the hand of another Rick, possibly with a Morty.  And, my condo building was fully inhabited by Ricks who most likely turned a blind eye, if they even noticed at all in the ever present drunken haze they always seemed to be in.  So, whatever the brown substance was, I figured I was safe to ignore it now in favor of dealing with it later.

I couldn’t, however, ignore the dildo sculpture on my box spring.

Dear lord. How had it come to this?  I honestly didn’t realize I even had that many until they were all on full display.  Taking a quick count, I laughed and sank to the floor, crossing my legs.

_Thirteen._

How many times had I been hit on by Ricks since I’d moved here?  Sometimes, on an hourly basis.  At first it was a bit disturbing since it was nearly impossible to tell one from the other.  But, after a few months, I could easily decipher each Rick as an individual and their constant cat calls, whistles, pick-up lines and unwelcome slaps on the ass faded into the background of my daily routine.  Sure, there were a few that I’d considered taking home, but they were the Ricks who were subdued – who wouldn’t look at me twice.   _Those_ Ricks – the ones who obviously _didn’t_ want me – were the Ricks I’d think about while breaking out the power tools with Officer Sanchez as the star of 90% of those fantasies.  

This wasn’t helping – thinking about Rick when I had thirteen toys within arm’s reach. Sighing again, I heaved myself from the floor and began to collect each toy to drop in the bottom drawer of my dresser. Then, after re-situating my mattress back on top of the box spring, I located my suitcase and tossed essential items of clothing inside before heading to the bathroom – which also hadn’t been spared.  

All my toiletries were scattered across the small room.  Bottles of shampoo, conditioner and body wash were emptied into the sink, the bathtub and on the floor.  My toothpaste was smeared on the mirror along with my moisturizer.  My toothbrush was sitting on top of a gigantic cotton ball in the toilet that used to be an entire box of tampons.

“Great” I groaned to myself, realizing that I’d have to stop at the drug store again. Whoever the Rick was who trashed my place, this wasn’t just a prank.  It felt too personal, especially considering the love note on my bedroom wall. At this point, I was convinced it had something to do with the chipped Mortys and vowed to pry something from Officer Sanchez sooner rather than later.

“Uh – ready?” Rick asked as I pulled the suitcase down the hallway.  

“Yeah. Let’s get out of here before I tackle you and steal your gun to blow my brains out.”  

He didn’t laugh or even smile.  Usually, he caught on to my dark humor and even seemed to appreciate it.  I suppose coming upon the scene in my bedroom had essentially put a damper on that.  However, the pain medication I’d swallowed 20 minutes prior was beginning to dull my senses and I shrugged it off with a giggle.  Reaching toward my car keys on the counter of the breakfast bar, I let out a goofy sound of surprise when Rick stepped forward and quickly swiped them up.

“Hey! What the –” I started before losing my train of thought.

“You – y-you’ve just taken a narcotic.  You’re not driving” he chided, shoving my keys in the pocket of his slacks – effectively and unintentionally drawing my eyes directly to his crotch.  

“Ugh, _fiiiine_.  Just shove the knife in a little bit deeper, _Officer_ ” I whined, rolling my eyes in an attempt to rip them away from his clothed cock as I leaned heavily against the counter.  He only crossed his arms in response, his face an unreadable mask of placidity.  “You’ll need to stop at the drugstore again so I can get a toothbrush.  Mine was forced into a new career as a toilet scrubber.”

His face cracked, only minutely, into a slight smile and I felt a rush of heat spread through my body.  He was so fucking gorgeous and all I wanted to do shove him to the ground and straddle him.

“I – uh – I have an extra one you can use” he said – his voice slipping into my daydream that was fading to an actual dream as I slumped forward on to the counter and closed my eyes.  The sound of his fingers snapping inches from my nose pulled my consciousness forwards enough so I opened them again.

“Come on” he coaxed, grabbing the retractable handle of my suitcase with one hand and my upper arm with the other.  It didn’t take much convincing for my body to obey, my legs seeming to move of their own accord as Rick guided me to and out of my front door.  Thankfully, he’d grabbed my laptop bag and hooked it over my shoulder before leaning me against the wall.  He then fished my keys from his pocket to lock my deadbolt before slipping them back inside.

“You look so great in that uniform, ya know” I said, realizing I should be humiliated for letting that internal thought exit my mouth in the form of actual words.  He turned toward me with one side of his unibrow raised.  

“You’re high” he commented, blowing me off.  Reaching forward, he grabbed my bicep again to pull me away from the wall.

“You’re sexy” I giggled as he tugged me along.  If he’d heard my idiotic line, he didn’t indicate it or even miss a beat as we exited the building and approached his cruiser.  Always the gentleman, he opened the passenger side door and helped me inside before tossing my suitcase and laptop bag in the back.

———-

I awoke with a start when I realized I was being carried, slung over someone’s shoulder.

“Huh?” I moaned.  Then I was gently being lowered and placed on what I assumed was a mattress.  

“This is my bed.  I-I-I still need to make the guest bed so you sleep here for now.”  It was Rick.  Officer Sanchez.  Oh, right…

“No, wait” I said, reaching out to prevent him from standing upright.  “Just – don’t leave.”

The room was dimly lit by a small lamp on the bedside table but I could still make out the pink coloring in his cheeks and the obvious hesitation etched in his features.

“You’re high” he said again.  Though, this time, it sounded as though he were trying to convince _himself._

“Please?” I asked as sweetly as I could manage in my stupor.  He was absolutely correct – I _was_ high.  But that didn’t negate how much I wanted him – how much I’ve _always_ wanted him.

He looked positively torn as his upper body hovered over mine with my fist bunched in the front of his uniform.  I tugged slightly in encouragement and was rewarded when he leaned over further, bracing his palms on the mattress next to my head and shoulder.  He was close enough now that I could reach up and kiss him. So, I did.

He didn’t reciprocate – only continued to hover over me with his eyes wide, rigid as a board.  Feeling discouraged, I pulled back and studied his face to find him grimacing as if he were completely disgusted.  

“Oh god” I groaned, releasing his shirt and dropping my upper body back to the mattress. I covered my face with my hands in an attempt to hide the flush creeping up from my neck.  “I’m _so_ fucking sorry.”

He didn’t reply, but I felt his weight leave the bed as he stood upright, followed by the sounds of soft clinks and shuffling nearby.  Spreading my fingers from my eyelids, I risked a glance between them and sucked in a breath when I spied Rick removing his utility belt before moving to the rest of his uniform.  Moments later, I felt the side of the mattress dip again and I slowly lowered my hands from my face.  He’d stripped down to nothing but a white undershirt and black boxers and I stifled a moan as he continued to lower himself fully onto the bed beside me.

“You – uh – y-you wanna take those jeans off?” he whispered, reaching forward to swipe a strand of hair from between my eyes.  I replied with a strangled whine as my hands flew to undo the button and zipper before wiggling out of them entirely and kicking them off the foot of the bed.  Training my eyes on his face again, I watched as he swept his own down the length of my body while lying on his side with his head propped up in one hand.

“Want me to take my shirt off too?” I asked, my voice already breathy with excitement. He’d been staring at me for at least a full minute without making a move and I felt myself fidget impatiently.

“No, just – not yet” he replied, finally reaching toward me again to lightly brush the back of his hand from my elbow to my wrist once, then twice.  My skin tingled delightfully in its wake.

“Let me touch you” I breathed, scooting my body closer to his but remaining just shy of contact.  He seemed so timid and the last thing I wanted to do was push my hand too far.

“Only if y-y-you want to” he replied, remaining in place as I anxiously closed the last small bit of distance between us to press my body flush with his.  

He was warm. And, solid.  I buried my face in the crook of his neck and snaked my hands up his undershirt, lightly scraping my nails across the skin of his torso.  I felt his muscles flex under my touch and I sighed deeply, my breath no doubt bathing the sensitive skin of his neck in warm humidity.  I felt him take a shaky breath of his own before the hand not holding his head up settled in the dip of my waist, above the fabric of my shirt.  I pressed my face closer to his neck, angled upward and kissed the line of his jaw.

“Fuck” he moaned, gripping my waist in his large hand before moving lower to slide across the swell of my hip.  I wiggled closer in response and hooked my leg over his, pulling his pelvis flush with mine as his hand continued its journey to gently cup my ass.

“Rick” I sighed, my lips brushing along his skin.

“Oh, Christ.” He squeezed my ass cheek, pressing his hips forward as he pulled mine in.  Through the thin layers of cloth between us – his boxers and my panties – I could clearly feel the outline of his cock as he sensually ground against my pubic bone.  “Can – can you get on top of me, baby?” he asked in a shaky voice, pressing his hips forward one last time to punctuate his question.  In response, I hitched my leg higher on his hip and pushed _my_ hips forward and upward.  Taking the hint, Rick dropped his head from the hand propping it up and let me guide him to his back where I promptly straddled him.

Taking a moment to appreciate the enticing sight of him beneath me, I undulated my hips in a circular motion while slowly smoothing my hands up his torso once more, pushing his undershirt upward in the process.  Hitching a breath, his hands flew to circle my waist, holding me in place as he pressed his hips upward over and over.  

“Damn, baby” he groaned as I lowered myself until we were chest to chest and nuzzled his neck once more.  “I – I wanna fuck you.”  I whined and gently sank my teeth in the soft flesh behind his ear, causing his entire body jerk.  I smirked, utterly surprised and delighted that I could elicit such a response.  “Do you – t-t-tell me – _can I?_ ”  Again, always the gentleman, he was waiting for a true confirmation that I wanted this. And, _oh god_ , did I ever.

Leaning up just enough so that we were nose to nose, I softly kissed his lips and told him what I’d fantasied saying to him at least a thousand times –

“Fuck me, Officer Sanchez.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you – are you really sure?” he asked, gripping my hips almost painfully.

“Oh god, Rick. You have absolutely  _no_  idea how sure I am” I confirmed, pressing my face in the crook of his neck once again to breath in his intoxicating scent. I felt him shiver beneath me seconds before he pitched his body to the side, rolling us both over until he was on top, his hands still firmly planted on my hips.  I gasped, my eyes wide as I stared up at him looming over me and a bolt of fresh arousal shot through my every nerve ending, causing my fists to clinch and my toes to curl.

Circling my thighs around his waist and reaching up to wrap one hand around the back of his neck, I pulled him down until our lips made contact.  My aching need for him completely overtaking me, I pressed several soft, open mouth kisses to his lips before sweeping my tongue between them in silent question – which he answered with a sigh, opening to me completely.  And, the moment our tongues collided, the kiss took on a frenzied quality that I’d only ever experienced during hot and heavy teenage make out sessions.  

We pawed at each other roughly as we fought for dominance and I was soon moaning wantonly into his mouth when his hands  _finally_ made their way below my t-shirt, his fingers dancing across my stomach and ribs before lightly cupping each of my tits over the fabric of my bra. However, by this point, I was a raging inferno and needed more intimate contact.

“Let me suck your cock, baby” I cooed when Rick finally released my lips to take a breath. The look of delighted surprise that graced his features was so adorable and endearing; I couldn’t help but giggle and pull him down for another quick kiss before awaiting his reply.

“You – y-you don’t have to –” he started, but I quickly cut him off with another kiss before interjecting –

“I  _want_  to.”

I leaned up, gently pushing him up as well so that I could scoot out from under him and off of the side of the bed before settling to my knees on the floor.  

“Come sit here” I coaxed while patting the space on the mattress directly in front of me. He looked uncertain for only a second before obeying, sitting on the edge with his legs spread wide so I could shuffle between them.  He was still wearing his boxers – a tall tent pitched before me that made my stomach flip.  I could guess that his size was larger than average based on what I could feel when he was vigorously dry humping me, but I found myself almost giddy with excitement as I wrapped my hand around his clothed cock.  Immediately, he moaned and tilted his head back as I tightened my grip slightly and pressed a kiss to each of his thighs.  

“Shit” he hissed when I released his dick to follow my kisses with the light scrap of my nails – beginning at his upper thighs and ending at his knees.  When my hands made their way to the waistband of his boxers, he took my hint and lifted his hips slightly, allowing me to whip them down his legs faster than was probably necessary.  

Just as I expected, his cock was quite impressive.  As I was taking the time to admire it properly, I felt a hand cup my cheek while another raked it’s fingers through my hair on the opposite side. Realizing he was politely trying to get my attention, I shifted my gaze upward toward his face just as he whispered my name, followed by, “Y-y-you don’t know how much I – I –  _ahh fuuuck._ ”

I’d placed a soft kiss to the underside base of his shaft, effectively cutting off his train of thought, and smirked to myself at how responsive he was. Peppering several more while moving upward to the tip, I swiped my tongue across his hot, plush head to clear away the bead of precum that had formed before relaxing my throat to take him inside the warm, wet cavern of my mouth completely.

“Oh jesus fuck” he practically whined, bucking his hips up slightly when his cock hit the back of my throat.  I hummed in response, earning myself another cursing whine as he tangled a fist in my hair. Allowing saliva to pool and drip from my mouth, I remained in place for as long as possible before releasing him completely with a gasp.

“How’s that, Rick?” I asked, gripping his soaked cock and stroking from base to tip.

“Fuck – fuck baby” he panted, his hand still tangled in my hair.  When I twisted my fist slightly at the tip on a downward stroke, he yanked and I let loose a whine of my own.  “Oh, shit.  Are you – is that too rough?” he asked, immediately releasing my hair in favor of screwing that fist into the quilt on his bed.

“No” I breathed, reaching for him with the hand that wasn’t currently engaged in stroking him.  “It’s perfect.”

“Yeah?” he asked, still breathing hard while I gently unclenched his fist from the quilt in a bid for him to continue.

“Uh huh. Do what you want to me, Rick.  I want to please you.”

He released a shaky breath and placed his hand back in its previous position in my hair, gently guiding his cock down my throat once again.  Rising on my haunches to get a better angle, I screwed my head from side to side while swallowing around the head of his dick before rising slowly and sinking down again and again.  And, all the while, Rick sang my praise.

“Oh god, baby, that – that’s it.  You’re so fuck – fucking gorgeous.  Shit! You swallow that dick so well.”

I continued to moan around him, quickening the movements of my mouth while chasing them with my hand, never ceasing the stimulation until the moment he halted me altogether with two large hands capturing the sides of my face.

“Baby – baby, if you don’t – you’re gonna make me cum.”

“That’s not what you want?” I asked as sweetly as I could, placing a soft kiss to the tip of his cock.  Even though I had thoroughly been enjoying myself, I couldn’t deny that my pussy was practically dripping through my panties at the thought of him fucking me senseless.

“I want – wanna see your pussy.  Show me” he said, his tone taking on a slightly demanding quality that had me pushing my thighs together as I pulsed with need.

“Wait, are you saying you want me to ‘spread ‘em’, Officer?” I teased, letting a smirk color my features as I stood and removed my shirt, whipping it across his bedroom where it disappeared into the darkness.  Despite my cheesy line, he smirked in response and circled his hands around my waist, pulling me with him as he scooted back toward the middle of the bed before positioning me exactly how he wanted – flat on my back, legs spread wide, with him kneeling directly between them.  “Have I been so bad that you need to perform a cavity search?” This time I couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped me at my own perceived cleverness, convincing myself he’d  _never_  heard anything like it before.

“Mmhmm” he replied with a tsk as he push one knee flush against my clothed cunt.  He was becoming more comfortable during our encounter and my heart began to hammer against my ribs as he gradually assumed control.  “Only bad girls let – let their panties get this soaked.”  He ground his knee harder and I moaned, reaching for him, but he smoothly evaded me. “What – w-what kinda naughty thoughts made a bad girl like you so – so sopping wet, huh?”

“Only you, Officer” I replied, loving the direction this was going.  In response, he leaned over me, propped himself up with one hand next to my head and palmed my pussy with the other.

“Not all those toys, hmm?” he asked, slightly pressing with his middle finger – just enough to stimulate my, no doubt, already swollen clit hidden between my folds. I felt a rush of heat shoot up from my chest to my face, the humiliation somehow increasing my arousal for him to an impossible degree.

“Who do you think I imagine when I’m using them?” I asked while curling my fingers around the hem of his t-shirt.  In our haste, this one piece of clothing had someone remained on his body and I was more than ready to get him completely nude.  “Take this off, please.”

Rising to his knees, I sat up with him and pulled it up and over his head before tossing it off the side of the bed.  My bra quickly followed suit.  

“Shit” he whispered, taking in the sight of my bare tits before palming each one.  I moaned and arched my back, leaning into his touch as he gently rolled my nipples between his fingers.

“That’s good?”

“Fuck, yes. Now use your teeth” I demanded, leaning back to prop myself up on my forearms. However, Rick had other plans.

“Oh no, little girl.  I – uh – I-I-I still need to perform that cavity search, remember?”  I gazed up toward him, wide eyed, as he grasped both sides of my panties and yanked just as I rose my hips from the bed.  “And, I’m confiscating these” he said, dangling the damp scrap of fabric from his index finger before balling it up and tucking it between the mattress and box spring.

“Yes, Officer. I’ll be –  _ohh!_ ”  My elbows gave way and I flopped to the mattress gracelessly as Rick pushed two long, slender fingers deep inside my pussy.  

“Humm, no – nothing yet.  But, l-let me…”  He pulled his fingers out entirely and then pressed back inside, deeper, while leaning over my prone form.  I gasped and clutched wildly at his biceps, trying to gain leverage as he hooked and gently pressed directly against my g-spot.  “Mmm, I – I think I found  _something_ ” he teased, leaning in further to place a chaste kiss to my forehead. “Is – is that it?”  He pressed again, harder, and I cried out.    

“Yes! Oh fuck!  Please don’t stop!”

“Such a bad girl” he crooned as he began to steadily finger fuck me, making sure to hit the right spot with each downward pull.  He leaned in further still, our noses just centimeters apart, his eyes locked directly with mine.  “Are you gonna – can you cum for me?”  He pressed the pad of his thumb on my neglected and swollen clit and I did.  

“Oh,  _Riiick_ ” I moaned as my eyes rolled back, completely awash in bliss.  I’d never had an orgasm that good from a simple fingering and I realized that Officer Sanchez was much more than I had ever imagined.  And, as the wave of dopamine lapped at my nerve endings, Rick captured my mouth in another heated and frenzied kiss while positioning his cock directly at my entrance.

“You – you ready, sweetheart?” he asked, sliding the head of his dick up and down through my slick folds before pressing forward slightly.  Aching for that sensation of absolute fullness I knew he would provide, I nodded my head and screwed my fists into the quilt in preparation. Then, he continued to press, slowly, and halted all movement when he was fully seated – allowing me to adjust to his considerable size.

“Oh god” I moaned, wrapping my arms around him to pull him flush against me – chest to chest. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and peppered kisses to the sensitive flesh.  “I’ve wanted this for so long, Rick.”

“So have – me too, baby” he groaned in reply, the tickling movement of his lips spreading goosebumps across my skin.  “Wrap – w-w-wrap your legs around me, yeah?”  I did as instructed and he began to move.  Slow and steady at first but faster and harder as my moans and gasps urged him on.  

“Baby” he panted, rising slightly to kiss me once before continuing.  “Y-you’re so warm and – and wet.  So tight.”  He began to pick up more speed, wrapping his arms under my back and around my shoulders to roughly pull me down against each of his thrusts.  I could only cry out wordlessly in response, unable to articulate with words how amazing his cock felt each time it rammed that perfect spot deep inside.  

“Sweetheart, I – I need you to cum for me again.  Can you, baby – can you cum for me?” he asked, suddenly changing position – leaning back on his haunches and pulling me upward until I was straddling him. I wrapped my arms around his neck to steady myself and – before I could reply – he planted his hands on each of my ass cheeks, lifted me up the length of his shaft and slowly guided me back down.

“ _Ohmygod!_ ” I cried, dropping my head to his shoulder. The angle in this position was so fucking perfect and I knew my body would be helpless against fulfilling his request.  “Keep doing that and I’ll cum all over your cock, Officer.”

With a growl, he lifted and dropped me again – harder.  I screamed and dug my nails into his flesh.  

“Faster! Please!” I begged and he complied, bouncing me on his cock as I grunted and gasped in his ear like an animal.  And, he continued – fucking me absolutely senseless, growling encouragement in return until every muscle in my body went completely rigid and then snapped in a pulsing wave of pleasure that welled stinging tears behind my tightly screwed eyelids.

“That’s it – yeah.  T-t-take that cock, baby.  I feel you – oh christ –  _fuck!_ ” Rick roared, moving his hands from my ass to roughly clutch the flesh of my hips, ramming me on his cock harder than ever as he pumped every drop of his hot cum deep inside.

“Wow” I said with a breathy chuckle when I felt his muscles finally relax and his posture sag.  My head was still resting on his shoulder and I pressed a tender kiss to the side of his neck.  “Am I still in trouble, Officer?  Are you going to have to take me in?”

Rick chuckled in return as he leaned to the side, sending us both crashing into the mattress before pulling out of me completely – the inevitable gush of wetness following suit.  

“Oh, yeah” he started, disentangling my body from his so he could pull back enough to see my face.  “I – uh – I gotta keep my eye on you, bad girl.”

**_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I’m so sorry for the cheesy role play. I just couldn’t help myself!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this chapter is short, but I really wanted to get back in the swing of writing our favorite Copper. It’s been over a month and I sure did miss him. :)

I awoke the following morning to the sound of water rushing through the pipes from Rick’s en suite.  However, the idea that he was wet and slippery in the shower wasn’t the cause of my sudden wakefulness.  My hip and the back of my neck were absolutely  _killing_ me.

“Oh, shit – fuck me,” I groaned as the pain seemed to immediately shoot through every nerve ending.  Obviously, the sense dulling narcotics had completely run their course and now I doubted if I could even haul my sorry ass out of bed.  Then, recalling the voicemail my boss left for me the following evening, I realized that I actually didn’t  _have_  to get out of bed.  So, I snuggled my still nude form deeper in the blankets and fixed my eyes on the door of the bathroom.  With any luck, Rick would emerge soon wearing only a towel tucked loosely around his slender hips.  And, he would be slightly pink from the hot water cascading across his skin.  And, his hair would be damp and slicked back and…

My familiar ringtone blared from somewhere in the room.  The floor?  Right – at the end of the bed where I’d haphazardly kicked my jeans after peeling them from my body at Rick’s request.  Awkwardly shuffling to the edge of the bed so as not to aggravate my hip even further, I craned my upper body off the foot, plucked my jeans from the floor and fished my cell phone from the back pocket.  The caller ID simply read, “Pres”.   _Great._

“Good morning, Morty,” I greeted with faux cheerfulness.  Maybe if I just pretended nothing was amiss he’d –

“Meet me in my office at noon.”  Then, three loud beeps signaling he’d hung up.

– well, never mind.

“Everything alright?”

I gasped and flopped over in an attempt to cover myself with the blanket, landing on my injured hip.  “Ow,” I hissed between clenched teeth. 

“Are – oh shit – are you okay?” Rick asked, striding toward the bed before towering over me across the mattress.  He appeared exactly how I’d imagined moments earlier and I resisted the urge to grasp his broad shoulders and yank him on top of me, if only not to cause myself more pain.

“Yeah,” I lied.  “Just – the pills wore off.”

“Oh.”  Suddenly, Rick’s features darkened and he stood upright once more.  “You – um – were pretty out of it, I guess.”

“What?  No!  They just completely dulled the pain.  I was totally in control,” I clarified when I realized why his demeanor had shifted so rapidly.  He was obviously second guessing last night’s encounter and – considering the shit storm I was about to face with President Morty – the last thing I wanted was for what happened between us to be filed as a mistake in his steadfast and dutiful mind.  “I had  _fun_  last night.”

“Yeah?” he asked, uncertain, while ranking a hand through his damp hair.  But, before I could reply, another ringtone filled the air.  Rick strolled to retrieve his cell phone from atop his dresser and answered with a frown.

“Hello, this is Officer K-938.”

“Yes, sir.  Yes.  She’s here with me, sir.  The report I filed is accurate.”

“I understand that, sir, but she –”

“Her condo was vandalized.  I couldn’t let her –”

“Yes, of course, sir.  I will escort her myself.  12 o’clock, noon.”

“I’m in trouble, aren’t I?” I asked once he’d hung up, deducing his caller and mine were one in the same.

“No.  I am,” Rick replied, plopping on the bed with a sigh.  The scent of his freshly soaped skin wafted toward me and I knew I need a shower in the worst way.

“You did nothing wrong, Rick.  I’ll tell him it’s all my fault.”  However, I knew Rick was right.  Even if I confessed that the entire situation was the direct result of my arrogance and carelessness, Rick would still be assigned the blame.

“I – uh – I’ll go put on some coffee,” he announced, rising from the bed.  “Towels are in the bathroom closet.”

———-

Twenty minutes later, I exited the bathroom to find Rick’s bedroom still empty and the aroma of fresh coffee assaulted my senses.  I hadn’t taken another pain pill before showering but the water, which I’d set to nearly scalding, helped to ease away some of the throbbing ache in my hip.  The burn on the back of my neck, however, was raw and nasty and would definitely need a new bandage.  So, feeling slightly embarrassed and vulnerable, I softly called for Rick and asked for his assistance.

He was gracious and helpful, as usual – always the gentleman as he gently swept my damp hair over one shoulder before applying the ointment and bandage.  He then handed me a mug of coffee and the bottle containing the pills.

“You should j-j-just take one,” he instructed as I unscrewed the cap. 

“Yes, Officer,” I replied, rolling my eyes as I shook one out and popped it in my mouth.  Again, I knew he was right.  I needed to be sharp when we met with President Morty this afternoon.  Glancing at the clock while taking a sip from the mug, I noticed it was only just past 9:00 am.  Three hours until noon.  And, I was still only wearing a towel.

Placing my mug of coffee on the night stand, I sat on Rick’s bed and motioned for him to approach, crooking my index finger in a come-hither motion.

“Come here,” I cooed.  But, he only rubbed his large palm across the back of his neck, uncertain.  “Please?” I added with a playful pout.  “We have plenty of time and I just wanna snuggle.  No funny stuff, I promise.”  Obviously, I was lying and he could tell.

“What if I – um – what if I’d rather taste your pussy instead?” he asked, color rising to his cheeks.

His words nearly knocked the wind out of me and my voice was breathy and strained when I replied, “Oh, fuck yes,” while loosening the towel from around my chest to settle around me.

And, then he was there – kneeling on the floor before me; nudging my knees apart before tugging my bottom to the edge of the mattress.  Leaning back to prop myself on my elbows, I threaded one hand through his hair.  His elegant fingers danced along my inner thighs as we made eye contact. 

“You ready, kitten?”  Only nodding in response due to my utter lack of adequate mental capacity to speak, he nudged my thighs apart even further and situated his face at the apex.  “Fuck – I – I’ve dreamed about this, ya know?”  His warm breath puffed against my exposed sex as he slid his index and middle fingers through my folds and spread them.  “I-I-I’ve fucked my hand while dreamin’ about fuckin’ you with my tongue.”

“Oh my  _god_ ,” I moaned.  His fingers gently closed around my clit as he slipped them up and down through my soaked folds.  “Keep talking.  Your voice is so damn sexy.”

“Yeah?” he asked with a chuckle, pressing just the tips of his fingers into my cunt teasingly before slipping them back up toward my clit.  “Well, how am I supposed to use – supposed to talk if my mouth’s already busy, hmm?”

That was an excellent question.  It was also a question I didn’t have the opportunity to answer as all my focus honed in to the sensation of that tongue darting forward to flick and circle my clit until I flopped back on the mattress, moaning and gasping uncontrollably.  Then, when he lifted the hood and wrapped his lips around the exposed bundle of nerves, I tangled both hands in his tousled hair, arched my back, and came with a strangled, hoarse cry.

“Mmm, kitten,” he crooned as he pressed tender kisses to my inner thighs.  I was finally coming back down to earth when he rose from his knees, leaned over me on the mattress and braced his arms on either side of my head.  “Now that I’ve eaten – had my breakfast, how about I make you some eggs?”

 

_**To be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Ugh, I just… HAD to make him say kitten. Sorry, not sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I think this will be a fun journey. :)


End file.
